¿Surf?
by ZoFudo legend VV
Summary: Tachimukai esta enfadado con Tsunami ¿a quién quiere más?, a él o al surf.   Sera un dificil desición por parte de Tsunami...  -YAOI-


¡HOLA GENTE DE FANFICTION!, al fin subo este fic de una de mis parejas favoritas Tsunami y Tachimukai.

Eh estado en examenes y ha sido un martirio pero ya estoy libre. Ahora estoy en la biblioteca de mi escuela "investigando" jeje. Que ingenúa es la bibliotecaría ¬¬

Lo prometido es deuda así que...lean y disfruten.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma eleven es de level-5, pero eso no impide que me pueda de apropiar de ellos, ¿o sí? jaja, no es cierto

* * *

** ## ¿Surf? ## **

Llevaban un tiempo compartiendo una pequeña casa a la orilla del mar, a pesar de ser algo más que amigos, Tsunami no había intentado nada más con Tachimukai.

-eres lo más importante en mi vida

-¿enserio?

-sí, te amo Tachimukai –el moreno besó sus labios y Tachimukai se abrazó fuertemente al moreno.

Aquellas palabras lo habían conquistado pero, (siempre hay un maldito pero) ahora lo había olvidado, ser el ganador de un concurso de surf había conseguido que Tsunami descuidara a su novio.

Tachimukai vio a su novio montando olas y se metió a su casa. Algo que le molestaba es que no le prestaran atención y algo que odiaba (desde hace poco) sin duda, era el surf.

Al recordar algunas vivencias, Tachimuakai se molestó de sobre manera y peor que molesto, se dejó caer en el piso con el ventilador a su lado.

Tsunami entró a la casa con algo de prisa, en poco tiempo comenzaría la hora con las "mejores olas" y necesitaba comer.

-Tachimukai, tengo hambre ¡hazme algo para comer! –exigió el moreno.

A Tachimukai le brotó una venita y levantándose violentamente gritó con molestia (mucha molestia) -¡HASTELO TÚ! –luego se fue a su habitación

Tsunami quedó en blanco ante aquella reacción y con miedo solo se atrevió a decir -olvídalo, ya no tengo hambre –y salió de la casa con una red de pescar.

El pobre ojiazul comenzó a llorar, ¿es que acaso el idiota ese no se daba cuenta que lo estaba lastimando?, siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormido.

Tsunami llegó, deseaba que el chico ya estuviera más tranquilo, era tarde, de seguro estaría durmiendo y sin hacer ruido camino hacia la cocina, de pronto, la luz se encendió

-hola Tsunami-san

-T-T-Tachimukai

-¿podemos hablar?

-c-claro

-sabes que te quiero ¿cierto?

-s-sí

-¿sabes que es lo que odio de ti?

-n-no

Tachimukai camino hacia el chico y lo tomo por los hombros

-¡odio que todo el maldito día estés surfeando!

-¿qué?

-¡qué odio que surfees y me ignores!

-yo no…

-siempre eh estado al pendiente de ti, esperando recibir aunque sea un poco de cariño, pero no, siempre has de hacer alguna idiotez y echarlo todo a perder

-…

-luego en lugar de preguntarme ¿cómo estás?, ¡NO!, tienes que decir algo como ¡qué magnificas olas monte! Y siempre me dejas solo y, ya no sé qué es o quieres

-…

-pero lo peor, solo me utilizas, como hoy por ejemplo, con tus exigencias, y tu ¡dame de comer!, que acaso eres tonto ¡me estas lastimando con tu indiferencia!, por eso dime me quieres a mí o a el mar, ¿Qué es lo que amas?

-Tachimukai, lo siento

-…

-no sabía que te estaba hiriendo tanto, nunca quise hacerte sentir mal, ¿me perdonas?

-yo…

-¿cómo puedo compensarte?

Tachimukai le sonrió felinamente y lo jalo hacia él, para después besarlo.

Tsunami nunca había hecho nada más que darle suaves y tiernos besos, pero era distinto, comenzó a ceder ante Tachimuaki y un beso pasional comenzó a hacerse presente.

-espera Tachimukai

-¿qué?

-no puedo

-¡HAY TSUNAMI!, ¡te odio! –Tachimukai lo empujo y se encerró en su habitación

Tsunami quedo solo en la sala y luego salió a la playa, sabía que su novio quería algo más, no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba pero él era el mayor y obvio necesitaba control, no debía ceder ante sus instintos, sabía que una vez que comenzaba algo, era difícil pararlo, un claro ejemplo era el surf. Sin embargo, decidió ceder, era eso o perder a su Tachi-kun.

Tachimukai sentía que algo estaba haciendo mal pero ¿qué?, tal vez faltaba más provocación ¡sí!, seguro era eso. Comenzó a desvestirse y cuando estuvo solo en boxers, salió hacia la habitación de Tsunami (aunque vivían juntos, dormían en habitaciones separadas).

Entro sin hacer ruido y se montó en el regazo de Tsunami, quien se despertó al sentir los besos de su novio por su cuello

-¿Qué haces?

-calla y disfruta

Sucumbiendo ante Tachimukai, el moreno hizo caso a sus palabras y se "dejo querer", poco a poco Tachimukai fue bajando por el regazo de su novio con suaves besos hasta llegar a cierta partecilla que comenzó a lamer, Tsunami tomó a Tachimukai del cabello y comenzó a dar pequeños suspiros, cada vez sentía como se tensaba y como algo oprimía su abdomen.

Tachimukai estaba comenzando a excitarse con los suspiros de su novio, comprendió entonces, que lo había conseguido. Seguía muy concentrado en estimular al moreno y no se dio cuenta como pero de pronto terminó bajo Tsunami, quien sonreía de una forma muy extraña.

-lo siento Tachimukai

-¿qué pasa?

-tú me has llevado a esto

Tsunami comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente, asustando al menor

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto angustiado, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta

De pronto sintió como dos dedos comenzaban a entrar y salir de él, comenzó a sentir miedo

-¡no!, espera Tsunami –comenzó a decir Tachimukai

-calla

-no sigas, por favor

Las pobres suplicas de Tachimukai fueron ignoradas, comenzó a forcejear pero fue sometido por Tsunami quien lo beso de forma salvaje. Al ver lo que había provocado, no dijo nada y solo sonrió.

Tsunami lo beso mientras lo ponía contra la pared, Tachimukai lo comprendió y se aferró a la cabecera de la cama. Sintió un calor abrazador recorrerlo completo, y soltó un fuerte grito.

El moreno lo beso mientras seguía penetrando al pequeño, ambos continuaron hasta que ambos culminaron y se dejaron caer uno sobre el otro.

Tachimukai miró a Tsunami quien le sonrió y le sobo la cabeza. Le dio un beso y se acomodó en los brazos del mayor, luego ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Tsunami veía al techo y solo pensó en lo maldito que había sido, tenía un remordimiento, aun recordaba la cara de Tachimukai quien le pedía que parara, beso en la frente al ojiazul y salió a surfear.

**(-/-)**

Lo despertó un olor a pescado frito, vio a la ventana y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. Se levantó y vistió rápidamente pero de pronto cayó al piso, ¿por qué se sentía así?

El fuerte golpe alerto a Tsunami quien corrió a su habitación, encontrando a Tachimukai en el suelo.

-¿Qué te paso?

-no lo sé, me siento un poco mareado

-ven, come un poco

Ambos salieron hacia el comedor y desayunaron, después de tanto tiempo, juntos. A leguas se notaba la felicidad de Tsunami, pero Tachimukai se sentía extraño.

-saldré a caminar, ¿vienes?

-n-no, ve Tsunami-san

-¿estarás bien?

-sí

Tsunami lo tomo de la cintura y lo cargó, Tachumkai se sonrojo ante esa acción, le sonrió y le dio un cálido beso.

Después de dormir un rato, vio que seguía solo, Tsunami no había llegado; Tachimukai salió al balcón y miro la inmensidad del mar, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. A pesar de que había conseguido lo que quería, algo le faltaba. Aun así no sabía a quién quería más Tsunami. Una puerta se abrió detrás de él y escucho una voz

-es hermoso –miró hacia el mar

-sí

-me gustaría llegar al final y tocar el sol cuando se oculta, ¿estas llorando Tachi-kun?

-no, no es nada –dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas

-no te gustaría ir a nadar

-¿nadar?

-eso te relajara, el mar es genial

Tachimukai lo miro con molestia, otra vez estaba con eso del mar –Tsunami, deja de decir eso

-solo era una broma –Tsunami le sonrió

Tachimukai lo miro con duda y luego siguió mirando hacia el horizonte. Sintió los brazos de Tsunami alrededor de su cintura

-¿qué haces?

-no debes estar triste, siempre lo eh sabido

-…

-al único que amo es a ti Tachimukai –luego lo beso

Tachimukai se sintió muy feliz, era lo que le faltaba, escuchar que lo quería tanto como el, entonces lo abrazo fuertemente y ambos volvieron a unir sus labios.

Fue así como ambos chicos, terminaron viendo el atardecer juntos en el balcón de aquella pequeña casa en el mar.

* * *

¿y bien?, que les pareció

Espero que les haya gustado, me tardé como media semana en ternminarlo, ¡no pense que fuera tan complicado hacer un fic de estos dos!

pero lo logré y estoy orgullosa de esta historia.

¡Merci από leggere y さよなら friends!

¿review?


End file.
